


Visitor

by ASlick12



Series: Arashi Love Drabbles [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlick12/pseuds/ASlick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were all surprised when the doorbell rang and right after three sharp knocks sounded on the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people mentions because owning humans is illegal...still they make it so tempting(;

Fandom: 嵐  
Title: Visitor  
Series: Arashi Love Drabbles  
Pairing: OT5  
Genre: Romance

 

It had been weeks, Sho decided, since they had last spent time together just the five of them in one of their obviously too small apartments. When Jun had asked them a week ago if they wanted to have dinner at his house after he got done filming they had all jumped at the chance. Sure they had gone out in pairs for dinner or in groups of three when time allotted them but, it was never the same feeling as when the five of them were snuggle together among someones living room watching crappy shows and eating whatever wonderful concoction Masaki and Jun made for the night. They were constantly talking within their group through chats on their phones but the five men knew that they were best together and those short minutes spent together in the green rooms were hardly enough to satisfy their desires for one another. Sho had been nearly caught three times this week with his tongue deep in one of the men's mouths. Jun merely blushed when the door opened to the green room and Sho's manager only gave them an oddly look and told them that they were needed on set. Later Sho realized that his manager had thought they were arguing and perhaps in a sense they were but jealousy was rampant these days and it was especially hard considering their next guest was not someone they wished to see around their precious Jun. 

 

Tonight was different because they were sitting in Jun's apartment while he showered and got all the disgusting perfumes, make-up, and sweat off of his body. If there was one thing Jun hated more than seeing someone hanging off of one of them, it was feeling grimy. He hated how the make-up removed left his skin feeling stick and how, even after changing, the perfumes of his co-star for the moment lingered on his skin. "Ne Kazu how was your shoot today? Were you nice?" Kazunari snorts from his spot on the kitchen counter where he's lounging carelessly and playing his DS. 

 

"Of course I was polite Sho. I only said a few risque things like how Oh-chan and J have been shopping together and how Aibaka dragged me along to look at the puppies the other weekend when we were birthday shopping for Oh-chan." Masaki chuckles as if remember Satoshi's very different birthday gifts from the four other members while Sho slaps Kazunari upside the head for being so bratty. 

 

They were all surprised when the doorbell rang and right after three sharp knocks sounded on the door. Shrugging at the other two Kazunari hops off of the counter and leaves Sho and Masaki to their kitchen duty while Jun was till incapable of controlling the messier side of Masaki's kitchen skills. Kazunari is further surprised when none other than Oguri Shun is standing in the doorway when he swings open the heavy door. His eyes widen when he realizes who opened the door in Jun's place and then an easy going grin shifts automatically onto his face. "Good evening Ninomiya-san. I didn't think anyone would be here...I can leave." 

 

Kazunari grins in response before shaking his head quietly. "That would be rude Oguri-kun. You obviously have a good reason to come and see J." Shun rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and Kazunari knows why he's here but something, some jealous part of him, wanted Shun to know who Jun belonged to now and that he could not just come here whenever he needed a good fuck. "J is in the shower but come in and sit down. He should be done soon." 

 

Shun cannot deny Kazunari as he is tugged over the threshold of the door and then he door is being closed behind him. Shrugging mentally, Shun toes out of his shoes and follows after the smaller man toward the kitchen. His teeth clench in surprise when he realizes that to other members of Arashi are cooking in the kitchen; or rather Masaki is cooking and Sho is following quietly after him cleaning up whenever he messes up. They're laughing and joking quietly while Masaki explains what he's making to Sho. Shun had always thought that there was an odd relationship between the members of Arashi. They acted as if it was normal to hang off of another man and act lovingly toward them outside of skinship for their fans. They would lay on one another's laps and cuddle on the sofas during filming. Hell sometimes they would even stop by the sets of other member's dramas when they were filming just to visit them. They were like lovers but five lovers instead of a group of two sometimes. 

 

"So if you don't mind me asking Oguri-kun, why are you here?" It was not Kazunari who asked the question it was actually Masaki who spoke and there was a hint of something in his voice that Shun did not quite understand. It may have been a bit of possessiveness as if somehow he owned Jun or it could have been a sense of confusion that Shun was mistaking for possessiveness. Masaki did not strike him as the type to be possessive. It was no an emotion that fit with Masaki's personality very well. "I mean we heard Jun's phone ringing but we figured it was his manager and he never answers when we're all together...unlike some people." 

 

Sho chuckles behind the counter as Kazunari swats Masaki on the backside with a teasing grin. "We all know if one of us doesn't answer they'll keep calling and they always end up putting Machan in a bad mood if he answers the phone." A tired hum of agreement comes from the doorway where Satoshi is standing with a towel in hand still drying his hair. Shun takes in his still dampened skin and wonders how Satoshi was showering when Jun was supposedly using the only shower in his apartment. 

 

"Jun hates that..." Satoshi steals a cookie from the plate Sho had just slid them onto and then grabs Kazunari's freshly poured glass of milk to dip his chocolate chip cookie in. Kazunari merely steals it back to take a sip and offer it to him again to dunk his cookie. Shun takes this all in with disbelieving eyes. 

 

"Well I came to see if Jun wanted to go out for a drink or two tonight...but I see he's already got plans." Shun scratches at the back of his head as Sho narrows his eyes cautiously at the younger man. Shun felt oddly bare before the older man and somehow he got the insane feeling that Sho knew the real reason why he was wanted to go out and drink with Jun. He gulps as Sho advances on him with a predatory gaze in his dark eyes. He tries to step back only to find Kazunari's hands on his hips. When had he moves from the counter? "What-" 

 

"See we'd like to believe that Oguri-kun but you have a bad habit of going out for drinks and hen leaving when the sun rises...we're not fans of Jun spending the night with anyone these days." Neither f the two holding him had spoken. Masaki's voice was light and sounded eerily happy given the words passing through his lips. 

 

"Jun can fuck whoever he pleases!" 

 

Kazunari grips his chin from behind to yank his head sharply to the side until their eyes meet. "Oh but he can't." Shun gulps as Satoshi jumps down from the counter where he was sitting as Masaki fed him bites of cookies. "You see Oguri that tight little ass of J's belongs to us now since you decided that he wasn't worth more than a fuck or two. He should have seen it coming right?" 

 

"Jun's more than a fuck or two Oguri-san." Satoshi frowns at him from across the kitchen as Kazunari releases his chin with a rough shove. 

 

Sho bares his teeth at the words that they all knew Shun told Jun. "Yes but Oguri didn't mean it did he? He loves Jun; who wouldn't? It's killing him inside right now as he tries to figure out just who Jun is with." Shun narrows his eyes dangerously at Sho because he hit the nail on the head and it was irritating the younger man. They should not be able to read him so well. 

 

"He must be embarrassed to flaunt the fact that he's bisexual or maybe even gay...you know for some people it's a touchy subject. Poor Jun...made to feel as if he's something to be embarrassed of." Masaki flicks the burner off expertly and without taking his eyes off of Shun dumps the delicious looking pasta dish into a beautiful bowl to set on the table. "Our gain though, ne?" 

 

"Of course it is Masaki." Kazunari settles into a chair with a devious smirk on his face. "J is such a giving lover...I wouldn't give it up especially when he's cooking for us, ne Sho?" 

 

Shun can feel his head spinning as they reveal more and more to Shun waiting for him to catch onto what they're implying. "Wait...you're all-"   
"Yes." Shun spins around in surprise to find Jun's blank eyes staring at him. He appears emotionless but Shun knows that cruel twist in his lips. Jun is irritated and angry but he's not sure with whom at the moment. "Yes we are all together Shun. It's not always perfect don't get me wrong I've kicked more than one of them out on several occasions already but I love them." 

 

Shun may not have been aware of how big of a deal Jun's words are but the others take their gazes off of Shun to stare at the younger man. His eyes remain stead on Shun and he does not glance at the others knowing that they knew he was being entirely honest. It was Jun's first time admitting that he was in love with them. Sure he showed it through his actions but he never said it aloud. Sho nearly tackles Shun when he lunges forward and captures Jun's lips in searing kiss. Jun, for what its worth, does not move to deepen the kiss and only parts his lips with a gentle pity conveying through them.

 

When Shun pulls back his eyes connect with Jun's nothing. "Can you honestly tell me that there was nothing there? That you felt nothing at all despite years of making love?!" His voice was rising and the others were slightly surprised by Shun's sudden outburst Jun was the only one that was not surprised. 

 

Jun remains silent staring at Shun with his cold cut off eyes. They had all seen that gaze. "You spent the night and left me to find out like a common whore that you were marrying some woman who you hardly knew because you were too embarrassed to admit that you liked fucking a man...that you had the ability to love a man. I would have fought the world for you in the beginning but I was always a dirty secret to you. No...I felt nothing Shun. I felt memories that were tarnished with time." Jun's eyes never change and his voice remains steady and cold. He was trying and everyone but Shun knew that. Jun can see that the fact that the others know he's falling apart inside is why they're meant for him. "Maybe one day you'll love yourself enough to love someone else truthfully but know that no matter when that happens I'm happy. They loved me when you wouldn't and they healed the wounds you left to fester. I'm sorry but I'm not giving up a what is for a what if...not this time and not ever." 

 

Shun stares at Jun for a few more moments and nods softly. "Alright then I accept this. I'll need time to get past it but maybe then we can be friends again." Jun nods offering the other man a soft smile. The other four men thought it odd how reserved they were both being. Of course this was their diva in front of them but he was also a very thoughtful and vulnerable individual. "I think I'm going to leave...please be happy Jun." 

 

Shun presses a kiss to Jun's cheek and lets himself out of the apartment without another glance back. It was almost as if he was breaking up with Jun instead of Jun making clear of where he belonged now. Sho and Kazunari caught the younger man before he hit the floor when his knees gave out and Masaki and Satoshi quickly joined them on the floor to offer their strength to the youngest man. They loved Jun and hated seeing him touching or kissing another man but he needed this to heal completely and it was something they could not give him. 

 

"I'm going to be alright...as long as I'm with the people I love and who love me I will be alright." Sho kisses his temple and Jun looks down with a chuckle as his stomach rumbles quite loudly. "Can we please get off the floor and get food before my stomach decided to revolt? It smells so delicious Masaki!" Despite then laughing at him, Jun feels their overwhelming love as it radiates through him in a soothing warmth. He felt like he could stay in their arms forever and not have to worry about if they'll still think he's amazing and wonderful thirty years from now when his looks have failed him. 

 

"We love you too J; just so you know." Kazunari kisses the corner of his mouth before standing up and offering him a hand up. Jun grins brightly and takes the hand up with a small blush painting his sculpted cheek bones.


End file.
